


Hiding between tables and friends.

by arcticanna



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, I'm such enjoltaire trash, M/M, MY BABIES, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They can't control themselves, They just love eachother so much, alright that's enough tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticanna/pseuds/arcticanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras are passionately making out in the Musain before a meeting when they hear the lads climbing up the stairs.<br/>Grantaire decides it would be suspicious if they were found alone there, so he decides to hide under the table. For the whole meeting. He gets bored and things get funny.<br/>Oh, and Enjolras suffers.<br/>Like, a lot.<br/>And Grantaire loves it.<br/>And Enjolras loves it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding between tables and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Les Misérables fic, and pretty much my first fic ever.  
> Oh, I do not have a beta, so this is going to be quite awful hahah.  
> Thanks for reading, though.

Things were getting steamy. It was definitely too steamy since they were not home. Grantaire did not seem to care the very least. Enjolras was sitting on his usual chair of the Café Musain and Grantaire was on top of him. They were both grinding each other’s hips while kissing and touching every inch of uncovered skin.  
They agreed it was better if they kept it as a secret, at least until their next demonstration was over, because they both knew gossip would only make their fight for the cause slower and Enjolras could not have that.  
That was why, when they heard Courfeyrac laughing hysterically at one of Gavroche’s jokes Grantaire thought the best solution was to simply sneak under the table in order not to be caught alone in the Café with Enjolras.   
“Shall we start our meeting, oh, fearless leader?” Courfeyrac said in an obvious attempt to tease Enjolras. “Yes, yes we shall, and I would very much appreciate if you could stop calling me that. I am not your leader, for there is no leader in this group.” Enjolras teased back. They all laughed at that statement and got ready for their weekly meeting.  
Meanwhile Grantaire was cursing himself for having thought of hiding under the table instead of simply having pretended they were arguing as usual. But the damage was already done, and suddenly Grantaire realised he could have some fun. After all, he had to stay there for the next hour and a half, so he might as well enjoy it.  
He avoided legs and feet in order to place himself in front of Apollo’s lap and started palming his crotch as he heard his lover speak.   
Enjolras suppressed a surprised hiss and kept talking with no apparent difficulty which made Grantaire quite unpleased so he started unbuttoning Apollo’s pants and he took his length into his mouth in an utterly slow way.  
“As I was saying, I-ah...” Enjolras was doing his best not to moan but his efforts were being fruitless “I still think our demonstra-ah-tion should remain uh, a-ah, you know... With no violence”   
“You mean, peaceful?” Combeferre said with a concerned look on his face  
“Yes. Ah, peaceful. Exactly what I-ah meant. Thank you, ‘Ferre.”  
“Enjolras, are you alright? You seem distracted. Actually, your pupils are quite dilated and...” Joly approached Enjolras to take his pulse “Christ, Enjolras! Your heart is beating extremely fast! Are you feeling feverish?”  
Grantaire was enjoying the situation with every piece of himself while Enjolras was struggling to find the words to tell his friends that he was, indeed, more than ok. He started building a faster rhythm and he hollowed his cheeks around Enjolras’ dick. Enjolras was desperately trying to follow Grantaire’s movement with his hips, but Grantaire held him still with his left hand and held Enjolras’ hard cock with his right hand. He hummed softly and the vibration almost drove Enjolras over the edge.  
“Where’s Grantaire, by the way? I know he’s not our cause’s bigger supporter but he’s always comes around to help somehow” Feuilly asked, surprised when he noticed the cynic was missing.  
“He-ah, he could not come today” Answered Enjolras as fast as he could  
“I bet you can come...” Grantaire thought, and immediately giggled at his stupid joke causing Enjolras to jerk a little  
Suddenly they all began debating what Enjolras’ apparent illness was; whilst Courfeyrac, Jehan, Feuilly and Bossuet thought it was just stress and tiredness, Joly, Combeferre and Bahorel insisted it was some sort of fever that required medical attention and started arguing over who would make a better doctor, Joly or Combeferre. Gavroche pointed out that it could be a stupid cold and Marius laughed at the little boy’s simple and logical assumption.  
In the meantime Grantaire was still under the table using his tongue to make Enjolras crumble. He licked Enjolras’ marked veins and began bobbing his head faster and faster each time.  
Jehan stood up and began massaging Enjolras’ shoulders since he thought the cause of their leader’s lack of attention that day was simply due to too much effort and too little sleep. Enjolras saw that as an opportunity to let out the moan he had been holding for the last 12 minutes and his groin twitched at the sound. He was getting too close to the edge and he couldn’t even warn Grantaire, but obviously he couldn’t come on his pants let alone on the floor.   
Grantaire noticed Enjolras sudden stiffness and started sucking harder to give him permission for him to come in his mouth. Enjolras couldn’t hold it any longer and came hot and sticky inside Grantaire and the brunet took it whole and swallowed it.  
As he was coming, his facial expression changed to one so relaxed no one seemed to recognise him  
“Enjolras, are you sure you’re alright? You look... Weird” Joly insisted  
“I-ah, uh, Christ. Ah, yes. Yes, I-ah, I am o-oh-okay.”  
Grantaire started giggling to himself while he was buttoning Enjolras’ pants again when suddenly someone, Marius, decided it was a good idea to start moving his feet.  
“There’s something under the table” he stated, unaware of the issue that simple sentence was going to cause.  
Gavroche sneaked under it and got face to face with Grantaire  
“Hey, little mate. How are we doing?” he asked awkwardly  
“Why exactly is it that Grantaire is sitting under the table?”  
Everyone started laughing and betting on how much alcohol he would have had to drink to end up under the table until Courfeyrac was hit by realisation.  
“You two are disgusting.”  
“Courf what are you on?” Combeferre asked  
“Try and connect the dots between Enjolras’ behaviour and Grantaire’s position”  
The laughter disappeared and got quickly replaced with cheers and loud screams of joy and a few disgusted noises, especially from poor Jehan who had been rubbing Enjolras’ shoulders while he was getting a blowjob.  
“Alright, alright, so I was giving my boyfriend a blowjob. So what?”  
“IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR MEETING, GRANTAIRE” Jehan shouted  
“That’s just a tiny detail”  
“Wait, did he just use the word boyfriend?” Bahorel asked  
Grantaire and Enjolras started babbling, but they were soon ignored because everyone was taking their wallets off and handing Combeferre a 5 euro bill.


End file.
